Midnight Mission
by mrs.dbz
Summary: Full Summary inside. Just a love story based on my favorite paring. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Please read the following before reading on.

1. There may be some OOC's.

2. Goku is king, Chichi is Queen, Gohan is princess, And the rest are commoners unless otherwise.

3. set as an AU story. But Frieza is still evil.

4.I do not own DBZ nor it's characters.

...

Midnight Mission

Once there was planet unnamed though was filled with an abnormous population. The planet was very beautiful, filled with different plants and animals growing in different habitats.

But we're not here to talk about the planet, we're here to talk about a certain girl's life...

The birds chirped wildly as they sat on trees and bushes, searching for berries of any kind.

Suddenly something fast came by startling them.

A tiger stalked it's prey until something fast also came it's way making it fall back.

"This won't do."

The young princess flew away, fast a lightning.

"Here we go."

She picked up the ripe pear and put it in her bag along with the others.

"I can't wait. Mom makes the best pear pie there is."

She flew off back home in a very cheery mood.

Later...

"Thank you darling."

"Don't call me that."

Goku came in.

"Guys I have to be at a meeting for 3 hours. So Gohan..."

He put his full attention on her.

"Try not to misbehave."

"Okay."

He kissed her and Chichi goodbye and left.

"Oh no!"

Gohan turned to her mother.

"What!"

"I don't have any flour left. Darling could you run to the store and grab some for me?"

"On it!"

Gohan opened the front door and waved before running out.

Gohan ran to the gate and was about to open until two guards came.

"Ma'am we cannot allow you to leave without supervision."

"But I'm fourteen! I should have the right to go alone wherever I want."

"As we repeat, You cannot go unsupervised."

"But- urg."

"If you'd like you may-"

"No I don't."

"Sorry but that's all I can offer."

Gohan thought for a min. and slammed there faces together making them black out.

"Sorry boys, I'm in hurry."

Gohan left the palace and ran to town.

Meanwhile...

"Good job boy that's 7 yen for you."

The owner tossed the young man known as Trunks, is amount.

He left the shack and started towards the right until someone crashed into him.

Gohan got up.

"Oh sorry."

She didn't take one look at him and ran off.

Trunks groaned and sat up. He looked around wondering who collided with him.

"Hm."

He got up and sighed when he still had his money and walked down the road.

Gohan opened the door to a mini commissary, making the bell ring.

The shop owner looked at her and immediately fell to the ground kissing her feet.

"Your majesty*kiss kiss* what an honor*kiss kiss* to see you."

"Ew."

Gohan pulled her feet away.

"I'm just hear for flour okay."

She walked off into an isle.

"Okay let's see. Ah her favorite brand."

She grabbed the heavy bag at ease and went to the counter.

"How much for this?"

"It's 5 yen but free for you."

"No way! I can't except that. You need the money."

"But-"

Gohan dropped the coins on the counter.

"You're too kind princess."

Gohan smiled and left the store.

She then walked back to the palace.

The guards were still asleep which made it easier for Gohan to walk by.

"Here mom."

"Oh thank you."

"I'm gonna go head out to the forest now."

"Remember princess lessons are in 2 hours."

"Yah yah."

She ran up to her room and grabbed her bag before flying out the window.

...

"That's still not enough."

"But father, that's all he's paid me."

"That's not gonna cut it."

Trunks growled and left the house.

'Ever since mom died he's been acting like a jerk.'

He kept thinking to himself until he was hugging a tree.

"Owww huh?"

He looked up and noticed he's been going through the forest the whole time.

Trunks walked on anyways and stopped when he heard laughter.

He got behind a bush and saw what was going on.

'It's the princess! What is she doing out in the environment?'

Gohan patted the bunny then got up and left the area.

'She's fast!'

He got up and flew in her direction.

Gohan stood on a branch and looked at the flowing river.

"Maybe just a little dive...nah."

She jumped down and heard rustling.

"Who's there?"

Trunks gulped.

Gohan saw there was an only bush and walked up.

She kicked into it hearing a yelp.

Trunks looked up.

"Aw nuts."

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?!"

"I-I was j-just...nhg."

Trunks couldn't say anything.

"Why were you here?"

"I'm here- Well-I just..."

"I don't have all hour!"

Trunks tried to find an excuse as Gohan glared at him.

Finally Gohan spoke up.

"You know, I could execute you for being on the palace grounds..."

Trunks gasped.

"But... Since I'm the nice one I'll let you off."

Gohan held out her hand for him to grab.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I sort of wondered off. I'm sorry your highness."

Gohan smiled.

"It's okay."

Gohan waved and went to fly off.

"W-wait!"

Gohan stopped.

"Yah?"

"Is it okay if I...stick around?"

"Okay."

Gohan then flew off.

"B-but!"

Trunks flew after her.

Gohan laid on the soft green and blue grass.

She sighed and clutched a handful.

Trunks came also and sat next to her.

"S-so what do you do around here?"

"Not much. Pick fruits, pet animals, swim, or just enjoy nature."

Tunks smiled.

"A normal princess thing?"

"Not really. My parents think it's strange for me to be doing these things. But it feels completely normal for me. I-I don't know what it is."

Gohan sighed and laid back.

"I just wish I could be like you guys."

"What?! Life as a third-class is like hell."

Gohan laughed.

"I suppose so in your opinion."

Trunks enjoyed her laughter making him smile.

'She's so beautiful. Yet I'm just a third-class. I'm not important to...anyone.'

"Hey what's your name?"

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh m-my name it's...it's."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"It's Trunks Breifs-"

"*snicker*!"

"What!?"

"Y-you were named after an underwear Ahahaaha!"

"Hey no one makes fun of my name!"

"Ahaha!"

The next second Trunks was ontop of Gohan.

The two restled for the next 15 minutes until finally Trunks had Gohan under him.

"Okay okay! Y-you got me!"

The two laughed though when Trunks was done he saw how close he was from Gohan.

He moved his forward.

"Trunks?"

Gohan pushed him away when she heard her father call for her.

"Gohan what are you doing?!"

Goku walked up to the two as Gohan got up.

"Daddy I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Gohan sighed.

Goku turned to Trunks.

"As for you, Stay away from my daughter!"

Before Trunks could say anything back, Goku grabbed Gohan's hand they started to levitate.

Gohan sadly waved goodbye and they flew off.

...

"You're grounded for 2 weeks."

"But I never did anything!"

"Gohan you're never suppose to "hang out" with the third-class."

"Why can't I?!"

"You know how they are Gohan."

"But he's not like the others. We were just having fun until you ruined it."

"Gohan...you are getting married in 2 months so that's why-"

"WHAT! When was this!?"

"I knew you'd react like this."

"Father why can't I choose who I want to be with."

"Gohan he's a prince. The perfect one for you. And you two are going to get married and that's final."

"Father!"

"You have princess lessons in 30 minutes."

"Forget it. I'm not going to the "royal pink!"

30 minutes later...

"Aaah!"

Goku walked to madam mistress.

"She's here."

"No!"

Goku pushed her up.

Mistress sat her down at a table and shooed Goku off.

Once he left she sat with Gohan.

"Today we are going to be learning how to dress like a "real" princess."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Jeans? Short? T-shirts? What kind princess would such awful clothing?"

"That princess would be me."

Mistress pulled herself from table and motioned for Gohan to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the the royal closet."

"Oh brother."

"Here."

Mistress put a key in the closet lock and opened it.

Gohan's mouth hung open.

"Surprised?"

"Th-this is...stupid."

Mistress expected that and they walked inside.

"Hm. You have a wedding in 2 months so..."

"Great the whole world knows!"

"And you are meeting the prince for dinner."

"Wh-who told you this!?"

"none other than your parents of course."

Mistress pulled a dress from the rack.

"No no no. This won't do."

Gohan turned and smiled.

"How about this?"

Mistress turned around.

"No! Casual is not a thing a princess would match with."

"Why not? It's my style."

"Well then your "style" is disgusting."

"Hey!"

"This will do."

She pulled out gold gown.

"Hurry up and try it on."

"You must be kidding."

"You're lucky enough for it to not have the hoop skirt."

"Fine!"

Gohan slipped it over her clothes easily.

"Thank goodness there's straps."

"Well."

"It's fine. But it's alittle to... sparkly."

"Well the prince would love this. Especially now that you have something to show."

Gohan covered her chest.

"Why?"

"Well we can't have flat-chested princesses."

"You're gross."

"Your date is in... 5 min.!"

"Sooo..."

"Get to the cave caverns restaurant."

"My dress?"

"Keep it on."

Gohan was shoved out the room.

"No way am I wearin this crap."

She pulled it off and jumped out a window to her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Gohan saw the restaurant, she walked in and saw him automatically (due to the crown on his head.

She sat in the seat opposite of him.

"H-hello."

"May I help you?"

"I-I'm your d-d-date."

"Princess?!"

"Shhh! Yes I am. But why here?"

"Why not here?"

Gohan groan.

"Let's just this over with."

The prince admired her.

"Unusual clothing yet you are a very beautiful girl."

Gohan looked up with annoyance.

"Thanks."

The prince took her hand and kissed it.

"I can't wait to marry you."

Gohan pulled her hand away.

"Okay. Save it mister. We're just here to eat and talk."

"Feisty one eh?"

"Hello I'm here to have your drinks served."

Before Gohan could say anything the prince butted in.

"Two champagnes please."

Gohan looked at him as the waiter wrote it down and left.

"I was about to get water."

"Why? That's so... third-class."

Gohan groaned and laid her head on the table.

Later...

"Here you go-"

Gohan looked up and was in shock also.

"T-trunks..."

"Princess..."

Gohan got up.

"Could you excuse me for a moment."

"Anything for the-"

The two were gone.

Gohan locked them in the family bathroom.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

Gohan face-palmed herself.

"Okay...Why are you here?"

"Because I work here, why are you here?"

"I have a date with the prince."

Trunks' heart broke.

"Y-you a-and him t-together..."

"No! It's not what you think, it's just... Urg!"

"Then what?"

"*sigh* Okay, the reason reason why I'm here is because, in two months I'm suppose to marry the prince who is my "date", and I never knew about all this until my dad finally said something. So after that Mistress said I had to go on a date with him to get to know eachother! And beleive me, I am not enjoying any of this."

Trunks sighed in relief. He still has a chance!

"Well Th-there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"I'm-"

"Princess!? Princess?*knock knock knock knock*"

Gohan left the bathroom in disgust.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

'Another time I suppose.'

"What?"

"What took you so long?"

"We were having a friendly chat."

The prince sat next to Gohan and put his arm around her shoulders.

'killing is not a good deed, killing is not a good deed...'

Gohan tried to smile.

Later on...

Once they left The Prince took a hold of Gohan's hands.

"What?"

Gohan saw him smile and lean forward.

Trunks looked at the window and instantly had murder in his eyes.

Gohan finally realized what was going on and puched in the face. He blacked out as Trunks ran out.

"Princess what-"

She was gone.

Gohan sighed as she leaned against the tree.

"I can't do this. I just... can't."

Trunks took off his working hat and ran off.

The boss came out shaking a fist.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Trunks ran straight into the forest.

He spotted Gohan and ran to her.

"Hey I saw what happened..."

Gohan looked up.

"It's not that-"

"I know you guys aren't "dating"."

*sigh*

Trunks sat next to her.

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know! I just don't feel comfortable around him."

Trunks nodded.

"I sometimes feel the same around my father."

"Huh?"

"He's not the kind you'd expect."

"What do you mean?"

"When I just a baby, mom died leaving him with me. Ever since he's been torturing me and being lazy when it comes to work. So he forced me to take two jobs when I was just 11. Ever since, I hadn't really been enjoying life."

Gohan felt very sorry for him but suddendly lit up.

"Okay then can I visit your home?"

"Wha- You want to?"

"Sure!"

Trunks blushed and smiled.

"Okay well you might disappointed."

"Let's go!"

Gohan grabbed his hand making a sudden connection between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks never let go of Gohan's hand.

He smiled with his cheeks warm as they soared through the skies.

Gohan turned to him.

"So, where do you exactly live?"

"Oh not far from the town. Just a shack."

"Is that it?"

Trunks looked up and laughed.

"Oh no. We kind of blend in."

Gohan laughed as well then she laid on Trunks' back.

"Well you're pretty much in charge for now!"

Trunks blushed again and smiled.

Later...

"AND WHAT!?"

Chichi slammed the phone down.

"Goku! The prince got our daughter lost!"

"She's probably in the forest ditching him."

"Goku how could you say that? She should be in love with him."

"Chichi..."

"Well don't just sit there! Go find her!"

He sighed and got up from the couch before leaving.

...

Trunks opened the front door and let Gohan walk in first.

She felt the wall for the light switch but Trunks already lit a candle.

She blushed.

"Oh. So that's your light source."

The two heard heavy footsteps.

Vegeta walked in the living room.

He took one look at Gohan and got down to one knee.

"Your majesty."

Trunks rolled his eyes as Vegeta whispered for him to get down.

Gohan giggled.

"It's okay. I just wanted to visit after Trunks told me all about you."

Vegeta scowled deeply.

As Gohan walked around Trunks stayed close to her, knowing Vegeta couldn't do anything while she was around.

Gohan walked into Vegeta's room.

"What a mess!"

Trunks nodded.

"Always has, always will."

The two laughed at his little joke.

Vegeta decided to make drinks for everyone, not wanting to here his son's stupidness.

Gohan went into Trunks' room next.

"Why is it so small?"

Trunks sighed.

"My father didn't think I was important enough to even have a room. He pretty much hates me all together."

"Huh? I don't see him trying to kill you now."

"He won't show it in front of a first-class."

"Hmp. I am going to have a serious talk with that guy."

"No it's okay. I can deal with it."

"NO way! I can't have you guys living in this dump."

Trunks was in shock after hearing wha she had said.

"You mean m-me and father l-living in the royal palace?"

"that's right. I mean if you want to..."

"YES! I mean-great. Sooo..."

"You can get packin' right away while I go talk to father-"

"But..."

"Trust me."

Sorry for short update. I'll try to make longer in later chapters.


End file.
